


Diet Coke

by Pacificwanderer (CNichole)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 90s setting, Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food mention, Lingerie, Major Shoulder Pads, No Pregnancy, Pet Names, Romantic Comedy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, inadvertent product placement, lusting after a hot construction worker, to the tune of a 90s diet coke commerical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNichole/pseuds/Pacificwanderer
Summary: Rey notices a hot construction guy at the site across from her midtown office and so begins her daily ritual of watching him eat during break until one day, he ups the ante. With his shirt off in the sun and his many muscles exposed, the warm weather isn't the only thing making Rey hot.Is it intentional? Does he know about her little obsession? And what will she do once the seasons change and, worse, the worksite nears its completion?Inspired by an ask on Tumblr.





	1. Soda and Sunshine

Inspired by an Ask on Tumblr ([and by this video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmVexzzVfDA)lol warning for 90s nostalgia)

* * *

#

“What are you staring at?” Rose whispers in her ear, which scares the absolute shit out of Rey.

“Me? What? Nothing. What are **you **staring at?” she sputters.

Rose rolls her eyes. “Save it. You really thought you could keep ‘Mr. Hot Construction Guy With a Shirt Problem’ to yourself?”

“No, but I kind of hoped to,” Rey replied. “But I’ll share him with you, and only you. Tell anyone else, and you’re dead to me, Tico.”

“Deal. Lunchbreak time starting now?”

“Looks like it,” Rey murmurs, words trailing off as **he **comes into view. Construction has been going on for what feels like forever on the building next to them, but Rey won’t complain. She’s been taking her breaks early for months just to keep catching a glimpse of the devastatingly hot construction worker in the lot next to her office.

Selena’s _I Could Fall In Love _plays softly somewhere in the office as Rey stares while he sits, legs spread, sandwich in hand, as he eats. It really is so unfair that someone she didn’t even know could have such an impact on her life, especially considering the main show had yet to start for her.

At first, he didn’t take his shirt off. At first, he just sat there on the rigging, long legs dangling in the air, as he ate his lunch and read. Same book for months, looked like a doozy, and Rey had stopped just short of getting some binoculars to find out what book it was so she could read it too.

Because that would be weird and obsessive and she was definitely just taking her lunch break at the same time, every day, in the same spot, because it was a cosmic coincidence and not because she wanted to keep watching the hot construction worker from afar. Not like she didn’t have a thing for tall, dark, and handsome, or anything.

Not like it hadn’t been forever since she’d last been out on a date. And, really, who needed dates when you had your own construction worker to lust—erm, lunch date with?

He was tall. So so tall in those work boots, but he moved with a kind of grace that could only come after many, many years of working in precarious situations. He didn’t seem to notice the danger, but he definitely noticed the change in weather. As spring moved into summer, his flannel was stripped away to reveal t-shirts that were just a tiny bit too small for him.

Which was convenient for Rey because she’d been trying to decide whether it was the outline of his abs against the fabric or a trick of her imagination—it was his abs. Definitely. She could see that now.

Until that fateful day came. It was an unseasonably warm day, so hot that even Rey had foregone her normal pantsuit in favor of something a little lighter and breezier. She’d taken up watch at her normal lunch spot, casually leaning and watching while trying not to look like she was casually leaning and watching but then it happened.

He stalked over to his spot, big feet striking against the beam as he effortlessly balanced that big, broad body. T-shirt today with his workpants—white, thin. Hardhat—horrifically orange, which is the first thing to go. Lunchbox and soda—probably a Diet Coke. He runs his fingers through his hair before sitting, but it wasn’t necessary. Hat or not, his hair is stupidly and unfairly perfect.

It was like clockwork. He’d eat his sandwiches—sometimes subs, sometimes what looked like pastrami, always two—an apple, break into his soda and down the entire can in one go before turning to his book.

It was almost Diet Coke time, so Rey popped the tab on hers, and pressed it to her lips. Definitely not because she was imagining what it would feel like to press against _his _lips. No, of course not. She also definitely hadn’t picked up a Diet Coke habit either because of him. Of course not. He didn’t even know that she existed, so the idea that she’d do anything because of him was laughable. She was laughable—her _life_ was laughable—but at least she had a nice view.

Rey looked away for a moment, contemplating all the ways in which her life sucked as she sipped from her Diet Coke before she turned back to look out the window and very nearly spat her soda out. He was sitting there, just like always, but now his shirt was off. _Definitely not like always._

Rey took a hard swallow and nearly choked on her drink as her mind reeled. He was stupid fucking ripped, just casually sitting there, ruining her life with those broad shoulder and visible pecs. His arm flexed as he slowly lifted the soda to his lips and Rey had never wanted to be a soda can more in her life.

She sat, mouth open, eyes glued, pulse racing, as she watched. She stopped short of leaning against the glass, but it was a challenge. Hot Construction Guy rolled his neck and stretched, almost as if he knew she was watching, before reaching for his book, but instead of sitting and having a read, like always, he shifted around.

Legs spread on either side of the beam, he leaned back, book in hand over his head, as he lay and read in the sun. Rey looked around as if she wasn’t eating lunch alone and could ask someone whether her mind was playing tricks on her. It was _not. _He was laying there, sun shining down on his pale skin, as he read on his lunch break.

Shirtless. A little sweaty. Gleaming, even. Okay, _glistening. _It was unfair. Absolutely unfair. Could he see her? Did he know? Was there a god? Should she be embarrassed? Was this real? Rapid-fire questions ran through her mind until she settled, took a sip of her soda, and just stared.

Rey couldn’t be certain, but she thought it must have qualified for one of the best days of her life. And then it happened again. And again. And _again. _And basically every day the sun was out and high in the sky.

Sometimes, he’d absently brush sweat from his neck or, even better, his chest, while reading and Rey would imagine how it felt to be a little bead of that sweat, pearling against his bright skin before dripping slowly before drawing his attention. There were all sorts of things she’d like to do to him. _Slowly_. Sliding down the length of his big body just like those obscene little drops of sweat.

Sometimes, he’d run his fingers through that dark, shaggy hair, and Rey would wonder whether it was soft, or kind of coarse from the elements. Or what it would feel like when she pulled him in for a kiss. Did he like having his hair touched? Would he like having his hair touched by _her_?

And then reality would set in, he’d finish his break, she’d finish her peanut butter and jam sandwich, and go back to work.

She debated going to talk to him, but what was she going to say? “Hi, I’ve been staring at you during your lunch break for months and, also, are your muscles as hard as they look?” Yeah, sure. And besides, the rest of the construction crew were kind of lewd to the office girls whenever they walked by and that was the last thing she wanted to voluntarily deal with. But watching? From afar? No one could be disappointed by a hot man from afar, especially a hot man who liked to take his shirt off.

The weather started to change, and as summer rolled into fall, the flannel returned—except for those rare, unseasonably hot days where his shirt was off, and Rey was all hot and bothered under he oversized pantsuit. Rey loved those days. But she also appreciated hot construction guy in flannel too. She contained multitudes.

A few weeks into September, Rey got a nasty case of the flu and was off work for nearly a week which was terrible because her benefits didn’t cover sick days, so it meant working overtime for the foreseeable future. But the worst part, the absolute worst part? She misses her daily lunch breaks, which makes he feel almost as terrible as the flu.

Back at work and still a bit under the weather, she slips into the office, waves to Rose who is typing away, before immediately coming to a full shop about six feet from her desk.

There. There is something on her desk. Something she’d only ever seen through the panes of a window.

Big. Thick. Dark. And sitting right on her desk. She’d have known that book _anywhere,_ even if she didn’t know the title. Rey stalks closer to her desk, mistrusting her own eyes until it is in her hands—solid, heavy, well-read. The edges of the pages have been worried so much that she knows he’s read this story more than once.

Rey takes a look at the cover and cannot believe what she sees. The title stares back at her and she realizes she’s underestimated just how fucking hot this construction guy _really _is.

_Wuthering Heights. _Gothic romance. He’s been reading a gothic romance, over and over so frequently that the pages are worn. How could he be any more attractive to her? He was literally reading one of her favorite novels and for some reason had left it on her desk.

Rey quickly snatches the book up and thumbs though the pages. They smell a little bit like gasoline, leather, and book—probably from being on the worksite. She realizes quite quickly that _he _must smell similar, and the thought overwhelms her so much that she has to take a seat at her desk.

“_Fuck,_” she whispers and Rose chuckles without looking up from her keyboard.

“He came by the other day,” she says while typing along.

“He came by? To see me?” Rey squeaks.

Rose fixes her glasses before answering and Rey just knows she’s drawing out her answer to drive her nuts. “I didn’t see him come in, but Kaydel took the book and the note for you—says he was really polite and kind of soft spoken, and dusty, totally dusty.”

“There’s a note?” Rey stammers.

“Oh yeah, she stuck it in the first page. I read it because I’m a snoop—nice penmanship too…” Rose says something else about big hands and talents, but the blood is pumping so hard in Rey’s ears that she can’t hear a thing.

_There’s a fucking note and now I have to read it! _She can barely make her hands work as she flips to the front page. A piece of paper slips out and falls onto her desk.

It has her name on it. He _knows her name. _

“How does he—?” Rey starts, but Rose interrupts.

“Know your name? Apparently, he’s come in before to ask about you. First time he left anything though.”

“And Kaydel didn’t think to tell me?”

Rose shakes her head. “It wasn’t Kaydel that took the messages—her alternate, Hux. And you know he’d just be jealous. So, are you going to read it, or just let it sit there forever?”

Rey takes a deep breath, and the letter flutters a little as she breathes out. “Okay. It’s fine, right? Only a letter from the guy I’ve been staring at through the window for months. Totally fine, right?”

_Dear Rey,_

_We’re putting up the wall, so we won’t be able to take our normal lunch date together for much longer. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to get coffee? But maybe not. I had to try. Couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing you through the window any longer._

_No pressure. I’ll wear a shirt. Maybe Sarge’s Deli? The pastrami is out of this world._

_Call me?_

_Ben_

“His name is Ben,” Rey murmurs as Rose nods while watching her reaction. He’d also left his phone number on the paper, which meant she could actually call him and not just stare at him from her office.

“I think he took his shirt off to get my attention,” Rey marvels.

Rose nods sagely. “I’m beginning to get that impression too. Ben, though? Little name for a whole lotta man. Gonna call him?”

“I don’t know? Should I? He’s known that I’ve been watching him! This is so embarrassing!”

Rose rolls her eyes. “Look, hot construction guy just gave you a _handwritten _invitation to get to know you town, and you’re worried about looking dumb? He has been watching you too, you know?”

“When you put it that way…”

“Call him. Go out for lunch. See how things go. Tell me all about it—spare no details. And then you can thank me later.”

“Thank you for what?”

“For covering for your ass when you come back late from lunch.”

“You really are the best. I don’t deserve you,” Rey starts, but Rose waves her off.

“I am and you do. Just do one thing for me?”

“What?”

A devious grin worked its way onto Rose’s face as she demanded, “Lemme know whether his lips taste like Diet Coke.”

Rey blushed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

And she was definitely, _definitely,_ going to do her best to find that out for herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the inadvertent prompt, Nonnie! Ahaha I remember thinking that commerical was dumb as a kid, but now I want a Diet Coke and a Ben. HAHAHAHAHA. Probs will turn this into a two-shot (is that a thing? a double shot?) but I have to get some other stuff out there first (but I wanna know how their date goes).**

**[This Selena song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBCDvINm0Vo) is playing in the office and if you aren't still sad about her death then we can't be friends (jk, but not really).**

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend, give [this post a reblog on Tumblr](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/post/187406019663/diet-coke-by-pacificwanderer-rey-notices-a-hot), or leave a comment in the little box. Thanks for reading!**

**Socials: You can reach me on my Twitter thing for fandom [@pacificwandere1](https://twitter.com/pacificwandere1) but I'm also still on Tumblr [@pacificwanderer](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/). Come give me a shout in either place :)**


	2. Pastrami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey 'n Ben chat over the phone before finally meeting in person. He's undeniably hot, but will he live up to the picture she's painted in her head? And are Sarge's pastrami sandwiches as good as he says they are? With good food, good conversation, and accidental kisses, Rey's about to turn this long-distance crush into a full-fledged date.

**Author's Note: Holy shit, you guys. Your comments and response to this little fic totally made my life. Thank you so much for reading and for your heartwarming and hilarious messages. Looks like Diet Coke did a number on more than a few of us lol. **

* * *

#

Rey stares at the phone for about an hour before finally picking it up off of the hook. She almost dials his number at least four times, but chickens out before getting to the last digit. Finally, she fucks up and dials the whole thing before she’s mentally prepared and by the time it’s ringing, she’s too busy deciding whether she should hang up before it connects, or stay on the line in case he thinks someone is pranking him.

Worst of all, he _answers. _And he sounds as good as he looks—deep voice, a little rumbly, but soft, like he’s used to kind of easing his way into a conversation. Rey realizes that she hasn’t said anything and has been breathing on the phone for just a tick too long when he repeats himself.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

“Ahh, yes! Bad connection,” she lies.

“Okay, bad connection… is this Rey?” he asks and the sound of her name on his lips nearly makes her melt into a puddle of goo.

“Hi, I mean, yes. I mean, this is Rey,” she rambles. “You left your number earlier in the week and I, well, I thought I’d call.”

“Reception said you’ve been sick. I was getting a bit worried when I didn’t see you for a few days in a row. Are you feeling better now?”

Rey swallows. It’s stupid sweet that he’s been worried about her. Would she have worried about him if he’d stopped showing up? Probably. Would she have gone to his workplace to find out about his health? She might have worked up the nerve… eventually. Maybe.

“I’m feeling okay. A little tired, but I’m getting there.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I’d hate to have to miss any more of our lunch dates,” he says and she just knows he’s teasing her a bit.

Rey’s cheeks feel hot and she doesn’t know whether to be embarrassed that he’d caught her staring, or flattered that he’d put on a show—all for her, apparently.

She realizes she’s been pacing when she has to disentangle herself from the telephone cord. “What was that?” she asks, missing what he’d said while she’d been untangling herself.

“I was wondering if I could take you to lunch. At Sarge’s—Thursday, if that works for you.”

“Oh,” she manages as her mind tries to catch up with what he’s saying. “Yes. Lunch! Thursday. Should I meet you?”

“Nah, I’ll come get you, if that’s okay? Might be nice to walk over together. You been to Sarge’s?”

“Never.”

“You’re in for a real treat then—the pastrami—”

“Is out of this world,” Rey says with a laugh.

“You remember,” he says like he’s a bit surprised that she’s read his letter.

“Of course! I read your letter about twenty times. Oh, and thanks for the book.”

“Mmmhmm, it’s on loan, though.”

“Is that right? Well, you should know that it’s one of my favorites, so I do have my own copy.”

She can hear the smile in his voice as he replies. “That makes me real happy to hear. Read mine, though. If you get some time. I like to leave notes in the margins.”

“You write in your books?” she asks, only mildly horrified that someone would write in something as sacred as a book.

“Only the really good ones.”

“And Wuthering Heights?”

“One of the best,” he assures her.

“Wouldn’t have pegged you for a gothic romance fan, Ben,” Rey muses.

“Why is that?”

“Too many muscles.”

“A strong brain is integral for strong muscles,” he says and Rey snorts.

“I guess you’ve got me there.” So maybe this wasn’t as weird as she thought it would be. He is pretty easy to talk to, and it turns out they have more in common than attraction. He loves to eat, so does she. He’s a big reader, so is she. He likes to go on runs through Central Park and so does she. He’s an only child, so’s she. And on and on. He makes her laugh. She makes _him _laugh. He’s flirty, and she’s flirty back.

Almost feels like they were able to skip the awkward part of dating by staring at each other for weeks and weeks. Or something like that, maybe not, she hasn’t actually met him in person. What if he is boorish and like chews with his mouth open? But somehow, she knows he won’t be. He is considerate—even on the phone. If she gets excited and talks over him, _he _apologizes for _her_ interruption.

He’s sweet. Asks her a ton of questions, answers all of hers. She’s like legitimately falling for this guy over the phone. Which is so silly, but maybe all she needed was the right connection? And who knew anything would come from her crush on a super hot construction guy? Certainly not her.

Rey was a wait and see kind of girl, but Ben Solo had decided that he was an “I’m not going to miss out on this” kind of guy, and she liked that about him. They end up talking for hours, about everything and nothing, until the imprint of the receiver is surely on her face and she’s so wrapped up in the phone cord that she’s given up trying to untangle herself.

It’s starting to get late, and she’s sprawled out on the couch when she hears him yawn through the phone.

“I should probably head to bed,” he says and she can hear the reluctance in his voice.

“Yeah, I guess so. You must get up pretty early.”

“Most days. I’m actually a night person, but the work doesn’t allow for it.”

“Tell me about it,” Rey sympathizes. “Takes me at least forty-five minutes to get to midtown from Brooklyn on a good day, so I gotta start early.”

“Subway treating you alright?” he asks.

“Most days, I’ve got a pretty good pissed off face, so people leave me alone.”

Ben laughs. “Can’t imagine that. Whenever I see you, you look like sweetness and sunshine.”

“You’re way too sweet to someone who’s spent the better part of a few months staring through a window at you because they were to chicken shit to go to your worksite.”

Ben snorts a laugh. “Anything good’s worth waiting for. I figured our time would come, eventually.”

That was actually pretty sweet. She liked that he’d kind of wanted to wait for her reaction, but also liked that he’d taken a move when she’d not been at her usual spot for a few days. He was respectful, but also willing to take charge if necessary.

“Okay, I’m going to let you go to bed. Oh! Before I go, I should give you my number—do you have a pen?”

Rey listens to Ben scramble around for a second before he says, “Shoot.”

She gives him her number and tells him to call her any time. “Any, any time. I loved talking to you.”

“Same here. I mean, I liked our dates too, but I think this was preferable.”

“Almost,” she adds.

“Almost?”

“Well, most days, I get to see you shirtless—and I have to say, that’s a pretty big treat for me.” His deep laugh rumbles through the receiver and Rey enjoys every second of it.

“Duly noted. So, shirts are optional on Thursday?”

“If Sarge’s will let you in without a shirt, I say go for it.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Don’t wanna miss out on that pastrami.”

“Mmmm… I see where your loyalties lie,” Rey jokes.

“Hey now, if you’d had their sandwiches, you’d understand too. And the kosher pickles are—”

“Also out of this world?”

“Also out of this world,” he agrees. “Okay, I’m dead on my feet, but it’s been a pleasure to actually talk to you, Rey. I can’t wait for Thursday.”

“Same to you and me neither. See you tomorrow? Same bat time, same bat channel?”

“Count on it. Shirts optional,” he teases.

“Unfortunately, I think I’d get fired for that kind of thing, but maybe sometime in the future,” she flirts back.

“Here’s hoping,” he says and, if she’s not mistaken, his voice is just a touch lower, as if he’s enjoying the idea she’s just proposed. “G’night.”

“Night,” she says before lifting off the couch to start the untangling process. After that, Rey sticks the phone on the hook and heads over to her tiny kitchen table to skim through Ben’s copy of Wuthering Heights, and he’s not kidding, there are a ton of notes throughout the book.

_Must be really special to him, _she thinks before scanning a note.

_Money’s not everything._

Simple. To the point. And true to a point. Rey wonders if Ben has ever had to worry about where his next meal was coming from like she has. She continues skimming and finds another—near Catherine’s death.

_A love that is timeless, but not limitless in time. Be brave. Act. Learn to love without violence, but not without passion._

Part of what made the story so enduring for Rey was its tragedy. Not every story needed to have a happy ending and, in her life, that really had been the case so far. But with Ben in the picture, she’d started to wonder whether a happily ever after could be something that was in the cards for her.

Another note—near the end. Madness consumes Heathcliff as he grows more and more obsessed over the thought of his lost love.

_Balanced love. Encourage empathy. Feel with the heart and ignore the fear. Love with an open heart._

Love could be destructive and all-consuming, but it could also be balanced, like Cathy and Hareton. She likes that. Gothic romance was one obviously of her favorite genres, even though sometimes the endings weren’t all that happy. But her life? Didn’t have to be a tragedy. And now, she is being given the chance to get to know Ben—Ben Solo. And to find out whether the man lives up to the myth she’s created in her mind.

* * *

Time seems to drag and speed up all at the same time. First, she’s counting the hours until hers and Ben’s real date, and then all of a sudden, it’s _there. _And she’s _not _emotionally prepared for it. Rey must check her makeup—which is minimal, at best—and hair at least thirty times in the restroom before Rose comes in and assures her she looks like a “fucking goddess” and to “stop worrying so much. He’s only been staring at you for months. I think you’re safe.”

The elevator takes about a million years to get to the bottom and Rey’s pretty sure it stops on every floor before finally letting her off in the lobby. He’s waiting for her, standing out like a sore thumb—well, the best-looking sore thumb she’s ever seen—as people covertly stare while they walk by.

He’s wearing flannel, kind of like what he wears to work except obviously pressed and the collar is starched. The fabric stretches across the expanse of his broad chest and the buttons look a little stressed, like with one wrong movement his chest will just bust through. The thought makes Rey grin, and he notices her smiling at him and returns it before walking closer.

They meet in the middle of the lobby and they stop in front of each other and everything feels so surreal that she almost can’t stand it, except he reaches out to shake her hand, which is kind of stupidly endearing so she does the same. Her hand is dwarfed in his. His hand is warm and firm against her own—a good, solid handshake. She likes that.

“Hi,” she breathes.

“Hi,” he replies.

And then they stand and awkwardly stare at each other for a moment. What was there to say? Hi, nice to meet you in person? I’ve been staring at you and your glorious, glistening chest for months because I was too much of a chicken shit to come over and ask for your name? Yeah, Rey definitely wasn’t going to lead with that.

“So, hungry?” He’s the first to break the silence and Rey’s stomach basically rumbles in answer.

“So hungry. I normally snack, but I thought I’d save myself for lunch.”

“Well, I hope it’s worth the wait,” he smiles before gesturing to the exit with one of his big hands. He gets the door for her and she appreciates that. He also looks behind himself to make sure that the door doesn’t slam into anyone who comes out after him, which is even sweeter.

“Taking the subway?” Rey asks when she realizes they’re kind of heading in that direction.

“Yeah, it’s only a few stops away, is that okay?”

“‘Course! I’m used to it.”

It’s busy in the underground and Ben digs out a subway token and hands it to her before she can fish out one of her own.

“Thanks!”

“Don’t mention it.”

So far, things have been pretty quiet between them. Despite the fact that they spent hours talking on the phone, meeting in person feels like a new experience. It’s nice to be able to see his reactions, but then he can also see _her _reactions and Rey’s not entirely sure that she’s okay with that yet.

_What if I do something embarrassing? _she wonders, but it’s more a matter of _when _not _if. _But that’s just life, so she shrugs to herself and tries not to overthink what’s basically a first date.

It’s a quick ride over on the subway and Ben is a gentleman and lets Rey take the only available seat. He hovers over her as the subway car rocks while it moves along. From sitting, she realizes just how _tall _and broad he is. It’s a little overwhelming, but he seems to be almost comically aware of his size and shrinks in on himself a little bit in what must be an effort to be less intimidating. He reminds her of a puppy, except sexy. So, it’s really confusing, basically.

“You take the subway often?” Rey asks over the noise.

Ben shakes his head. “Not too often. I mostly drive.”

“In Manhattan, you’re brave.”

He shrugs. “I like to live dangerously.”

“Hence the high-rise job and death-defying tanning sessions?”

“Exactly,” he replies, lips quirking into a smile.

“All worth it if I get to see someone as pretty as you looking out for me across the way.”

“You ole smoothie,” Rey jokes, but she’s not so secretly flattered by his comment. Ben’s the kind of genuine sweet that seems to come about less and less in the world and she appreciates that she’s able to get to know him better.

Their stop is announced over the PA, so Ben helps her stand and they walk off the subway, hand in hand. He doesn’t make a move to take his hand back, so neither does she. They don’t say much on the walk up and out of the subway, just kind of enjoy each other’s company as people shuffle by on their way to other sites around the city.

It’s a quick walk to the deli and, once they’re inside, the deli workers greet Ben by name and he greets them back while leading Rey through the front of the shop into the seating area in the back. It’s pretty busy, but a waiter tucks them into a small, round table in the corner like he was expecting them both and, given that they seem to know Ben, maybe they had been?

“Looks like you come here often,” Rey says before scooting into the corner. Ben rounds out the other side of the table which is small next to his large frame.

Ben shrugs. “Wasn’t lying about the pastrami. Bagel n’lox is also fantastic.”

“Hmmm, that’s a hard choice. Wanna get one of each and split it?” she suggests, sort of wondering how he’ll react.

To her pleasure, he beams and agrees, “Sounds great!”

“I like to eat as much as possible, and as many varieties of things as possible,” she confides.

“Same.”

“And cupcakes—I saw cupcakes, didn’t I?”

“You should definitely try the cupcakes,” Ben suggests. “They’re too sweet for me, but on a special occasion….”

“I think today’s a special occasion! So, share a cupcake with me too?”

“Deal.”

They order drinks first, two Diet Cokes, and they come to the table before the food, so they sip and chat while waiting.

“I never used to drink this before…,” Rey trails off, blushing as she remembers the reason she’d started drinking Diet Coke in the first place.

Ben chuckles. “Yeah, I used to have a real soda problem. I cut out the sugar, but kept the caffeine.”

“Yeah, I hear it’s pretty addicting.” Rey could think of a few other things that were addicting, like the man who was presently sitting across from her with his big hand wrapped around a small glass, straw between his full lips as he drinks.

He really, _really _has beautiful lips. Like, almost to the point of Rey being envious. His eyelashes were really dark too, set against deep-set eyes that gave his face a sort of lovely intensity no matter what he was saying. She wondered about those lips, what they’d be like to kiss. What his face would look like if she did. Would he be shocked? Enjoy it? Questions for another day—probably.

The food comes, and the pastrami sandwich on rye is piled so high, it’s barely kept together by the sad little toothpick that’s poked through its middle—with two kosher pickles on the side. The bagel and lox are similarly gorgeous with a cream cheese dollop on the side, two bagels, and a plate that’s practically smothered with salmon lox—with onions and tomatoes underneath it all as sides.

“I’m glad we’re sharing, this is _a lot _of food,” Rey says with a low whistle.

“You should see ‘The Monster,’ it’s basically two sandwiches in one, with enough meat to feed half a borough.”

Rey laughs. “You had it?”

“Yeah, once or twice, when I was younger. Had quite the appetite then.”

Rey gives him an appraising look. “I don’t doubt it. How old are you, by the way?”

“Twenty-nine, you? Or is it impolite to ask a lady her age?” he jokes.

“Not this lady. I’m twenty-six. So, old enough to know better, but not old enough to keep me from having fun.”

“You get to have a lot of fun lately, Rey?” Ben asks before taking an absolutely huge bite of his sandwich. Blessedly, he chews with a closed mouth.

“Nah, not lately. All work and no play. You were kind of my playtime, actually.”

“Is that right?”

“That’s right. No dating, no dinners out, only a cold Diet Coke and a shirtless, hot construction guy to look forward to.”

His eyebrows raise at that. He sticks a pickle in his mouth and chews thoughtfully before saying, “You think I’m hot?”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Nah, I just had my lunch at the same time, same place, every day for weeks and weeks because I have a Diet Coke fetish,” she deadpans.

Ben snorts. “It’s good to make sure of these things.”

“I guess,” Rey says before making herself a bagel—piled high with salmon. The first bite is heavenly; the second, and she wonders how she’s ever lived without Sarge’s in her life before. And it was all thanks to Ben, who’s powered his way through his half of the sandwich and is working on his own bagel.

Ben sets his food down and stretches a little and looks almost sheepish as he admits, “At first, I thought it had to be a coincidence that someone as pretty as you would turn up in the same window every day during my break.”

“It definitely wasn’t.”

“Kind of got that impression after the shirt came off. Thought I might be able to draw you over to the worksite.”

Rey laughs. “Yeah, well. Almost worked, but I was afraid you weren’t really into me.”

“Even without the shirt?”

“I mean, I wanted to believe… But what if you just really like tanning and drinking Diet Coke?”

“I do like sitting in the sun and drinking Diet Coke.”

“See!” Rey gestures towards him like he’s proving her point. “What if I was making it all up in my head?”

“Rey?”

“Hmm?”

“Sometimes, you gotta trust your gut and go for it.”

“Mmm. I’m used to waiting.” It was a sad truth. So much of her life felt like it was in limbo, waiting to graduate, waiting to get a good job, waiting for someone to notice her hard work, waiting waiting waiting when, maybe, she should’ve stopped waiting and just learned to reach out and act.

Ben cocks his head to the side before stating, “I’m a patient man, but I work to get what I want. And I won’t wait around forever.”

“And what do you want?” Rey wonders, with more bravery than she feels.

“You, Rey.”

Rey swallows thickly, cheeks flushing as he stares at her. There’s something about the way he looks at her. Like he can see right through to the very core of who and what she is, like all of her little secrets are laid bare under that intense gaze. She likes it. Makes her stomach flip a little, but she likes it. There’s a promise in that gaze too, she reckons, and somehow Rey knows that if she gives in to this, lets herself really fall into it with Ben, he’ll never steer her wrong—and just might rock her world in the process.

“And what do you want?” he murmurs softly over the din from the deli.

“You, Ben.”

His lips quirk at that. He reaches across the table, palm up, and waits. She doesn’t hesitate, slips her hand into his, and holds tight while they enjoy the moment. They hold hands on the ride back, and Rey loves every minute. Seems like lunch flew by and soon enough they’re back in the lobby of her workplace.

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” she starts, meaning their usual lunch date.

“Wall’s not up till next week. So, we have some time, but I was thinking maybe we could find a spot outside—if the weather’s nice.”

Rey sighs with relief. “Oh deal, I mean, I’m okay with waving through windows, but I’d much rather eat with you in person—even with your shirt on,” she says with a wink,

Ben laughs. “Sounds like a date, then. I’ll meet you here?”

“Sounds great,” she says before moving closer to him. She _means _to give him a hug and to receive a kiss on the cheek, but what happens next is something else entirely.

He dips and Rey rises up to turn her cheek but Rey messes up royally when she turns too much and ends up kissing Ben full on the lips. She should pull back. Should really apologize. But Rey stays right where she is and waits because, if she’s being honest with herself, she’s been wanting to kiss this man for months and she’ll take what she can get, for as long as she can get it.

But it seems Ben’s of the same mind because his eyes widen and he hesitates for only a fraction of a second before his hands come up to hold her right where she is. He moves slowly, purposefully, as if he has all the time in the world to just stand in the lobby of her workplace and kiss her. His lips are even softer than she’d imagined and Rey just knows she’ll never be able to get the feel of him out of her head.

One of his big hands skims up to rest against the back of her neck, fingers teasing the fine hairs at her nape while the other hand skims low, resting just above the curve of her ass. She wants to press into him, and whether he’s good at picking up her cues, or just wants her bad enough to act, he pulls while she presses and then the whole hard length of him is pressed up against her.

It’s almost too much. His muscles? Harder than she thought they’d be. His heat? Consuming. The way he deepens the kiss, curving over her and kissing her so thoroughly it makes her head spin? Bliss. Her hands slide up and clutch at his flannel, holding tight while he kisses her senseless. Until the sounds and sights around them blur into nothingness, until it’s just the two of them and the feeling of their bodies pressed together as they kiss.

Eventually, he pulls back slightly and murmurs against her lips, “Maybe we can do this again sometime.”

“Uh-huh, please,” she manages to reply.

“I’m going to go now… before things get indecent.” Ben clears his throat before stepping back slowly, hands braced on her hips as he steadies her.

Rey rapidly comes back to herself and realizes that she’s just had a deep, passionate kiss with the hot construction guy, Ben, right in the middle of her workplace lobby.

_Kaydel and Hux are going to be gossiping about this for weeks, I just know it… _she thinks, but, at the moment, she can’t be bothered to care. Because she just got a deep passionate kiss from the hot construction guy, Ben, and _they _sure the fuck didn’t!

She hates the feeling of him pulling away, but they’re at her work and what else can they do?

She reaches for something to keep him close, for something to look forward to and lands on, “Call me later?”

“Count on it,” he replies while giving her an awkward little wave and one final smile before turning to exit the lobby.

And with a smile on her face and an actual skip in her step, Rey prays to the sunshine gods and thanks them for Ben Solo, his shirtlessness, his tenacious personality, and the Diet Cokes, as she steps into the elevators and tries to go back to her day.

* * *

**Author's Note (another one lol): Thanks for reading! This is dedicated to you all for being so kind. Any mistakes are my own and they keep me humble (and this was edited without the aid of Diet Coke, which is a TRAVESTY. It also made me really hungry and I don't live anywhere near Sarge's so that's sad for me). I might have one more little chapter in me (possibly smutty, so anyone who's not into that can duck out now, but I also will use ** to denote where the smut is and where it ends). Here's a tease:**

“I meant the sausage, but I’m flattered you came all the way over here,” Ben drawls, clearly more than just a little bit amused at the situation.

“I thought it was a euphemism!” she cries, cheeks heating with embarrassment. It wasn’t. He didn’t—oh shit! This was so embarrassing and here he was, exercising and not at all trying to tempt her with his salami.

**Shenanigans ensue lol. It's kind of in response to a twitter back and forth I had. Not sure when I'll be able to get it up, but we'll see :)**

* * *

**My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend, give [this post a reblog on Tumblr](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/post/187543340578/diet-coke-by-pacificwanderer-rey-notices-a-hot), hit me up on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pacificwandere1/status/1170130961335324672?s=20) or leave a comment in the little box and I'll be eternally grateful. Thanks for reading!**

**Socials: You can reach me on my Twitter thing for fandom [@pacificwandere1](https://twitter.com/pacificwandere1) but I'm also still on Tumblr [@pacificwanderer](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/). Come give me a shout in either place :)**


	3. Salami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben thinks Rey is coming over for a sandwich, and Rey thinks she’s coming over for salami. Also a Kinktober prompt for revealing clothes--more to come tomorrow :) and I'll probably be shifting this from M to E then!

#

They meet frequently for lunch, chat often on the phone, and Rey’s even worked up the courage to go over to his worksite to see him a time or two. It goes about as well as she’d been expecting—catcalls, whistles as she enters the site. But as soon as Ben walks over, dead silence. She likes that.

Not a peep from the crowd when he steps close, and murmurs, “I’d give you a kiss, but I smell like I’ve been working for twelve hours.”

“Have you been working for twelve hours?” she asks. Rey wouldn’t put it by him, from what she’s started to understand about him, he’s dedicated to his work.

Ben laughs and shakes his head. “Only six.”

“Oh, that’s not such a big deal then,” she breathes a moment before pressing up onto her toes to close the gap between them.

Ben’s arms come up and wrap around her like he’d been expecting her to do exactly what she’d done—anticipating it, even, and Rey likes that too. She likes that he anticipates kissing her. Though lately, she’s wanted a bit more from her tall, broad, Diet Coke drinking, almost-boyfriend.

Their kiss is soft, gentle, and by the time Rey pulls back, Ben’s a little flustered and his cheeks are stained red. She likes that too.

“I’m heading to lunch. Want anything?” she offers before reluctantly stepping out of his arms. Thought he _did _smell like he’d been working, it wasn’t a bad smell and mixed with the scent of his cologne and _him,_ she’d found it downright appealing. Dressed in grungy flannel, rough jeans, and workboots, he looks like he fell out of her dreams and into her world.

“Pastrami, extra pickles on the side, and a—”

“Diet coke,” she finishes for him. “As if I’d forget.”

Ben’s eyes crinkle as he smiles down at her. “I owe you one.”

“Pay me back later—I like salami,” she teases, definitely meaning more than just the sandwich.

“I’ll remember that.”

“See that you do,” Rey replies with a wink. She can feel the stares of the other workers on her, fortunately, she is wearing an oversized suit jacket today, so her ass is covered. “I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

“Might have to drop it off at the office. I’m going to be pretty busy for the next few hours.”

Rey frowns. “You can make it up to me later.”

“With salami?”

Rey laughs. “With salami. Be safe, Ben.”

“You too—walk safe, that is.”

“Given that I’m prone to tripping, that’s timely advice.”

“And why do you think I gave it?” he drawls. Okay, so maybe she’d almost biffed it big times, more than once, while in his presence? It wasn’t like she actually fell and, besides, she’d had Ben there to save her from herself. “Avoid the worksites,” he adds, before glaring around at the looky-loos who all suddenly had more important things to be doing than ogling the cute office worker.

“Read my mind. I’ll call you later?”

“I’d like that,” he says before giving her a little wave. His hands are so big and the gesture is so sweet that it’s almost comical. She likes this man way to damn much, that’s for certain, but Rey’s beginning to wonder why things haven’t moved on to the next level.

While they’d kissed on many occasions, Ben almost seemed to be holding himself back. Was he worried about her opinion of him? Or did he not want to rush her? God knows, he’d said he worked for what he wanted, but this slow burn shit was beginning to wreak havoc on Rey’s mental health.

Every night, she dreamed of him—of all the things she wanted to do with him, and of all the things she wanted him to do to _her. _And every morning, she’d wake up more amped up and horny than before. It was _frustrating. _Maybe this time, he was waiting for her to take the first step?

Sure, was a big difference between coming over and introducing himself and, ya know, starting an intimate relationship with someone. Distracted, as ever, by thoughts of Ben Solo as she walked along, and she forgot his advice and nearly pitched herself into the uneven concrete.

Rey barely recovered her balance but redoubled her concentration on walking. Later, when work was finished, she’d figure out a solution to this ‘problem.’

* * *

She calls him later, just like she said she would, and this time she tries to make things a little flirtier than usual.

An obvious “What are you wearing?” doesn’t seem to register with him because Ben replies with a “Jeans and an old t-shirt.”

Rey tries again. “So, about that sausage…”

And _that _seems to flick a switch in his mind. “Oh. Sausage… Yeah, meant to say, I have the perfect thing here for you.”

“The perfect sausage?” Rey purrs.

Ben hesitates before answering, “...Yeah, at least, I mean, I hope you’ll enjoy it.”

Okay, not exactly the sexiest response in the world, but she can work with that.

“Well, what would you think if I came over right now, for some ‘sausage’?”

Ben coughs a little. “The place is a bit of a mess, but give me a bit and that’d be fine.” Also, not the sexiest reply in the world. She’s about to toss the whole idea when he adds, “I’d love to see you. Do you have a pen, I’ll give you my address.”

Okay, _this _was going somewhere! Rey hurriedly drags her phone into the kitchen, stretching the cord as long as it will go as she dives for a pen. They hadn’t been seeing each other for that long, so going over to his house for the first time was kind of a big deal.

“Okay, it’ll take me at least 30 minutes to get to your place from Brooklyn, but I’m on my way, okay?”

“I’ll be waiting. See you soon,” he replies.

“See you soon,” Rey replies before starting to panic as she realizes that it is fucking laundry day, which means she has exactly three things that were nice enough to wear, and one of those things is on the small side on her now.

After hanging up her phone, Rey bolts into her tiny bedroom and fishes through her underwear drawer to find what she needs—red bustier, matching cute panties, sheer black thigh highs. Rey looks around her room like somehow Rose is going to pop out and give her a pep talk or tell her to stop freaking the fuck out, but no such luck.

So, instead, she dumps her intimates on the bed, rushes to take a quick shower and shave before drying off, brushing her messy hair, and pulling it up into a sleek looking chignon—or her best efforts at a sleek looking chignon, anyway. She adds a little makeup to her eyes and some gloss to her lips as finishing touches.

Next, she dresses and, just as she’d thought, the bustier was a little small, but it manages to make her tits look nice, so she’s not going to complain. The panties are similarly a bit small, but they’ll do—and the thigh highs. No garter belt needed because they have elastics in the tops, so hopefully, they’ll make it all the way from Brooklyn to Manhattan.

_And for the finishing touch…_ Rey thinks as she stands before her closet. Her hands dive in and she pulls out a long, black trench coat, which is _exactly _what she wanted.

“I hope he likes this…” she thinks nervously and almost calls Rose for a quick chat, but decides to channel her friend’s positivity instead, slips on her heels, grabs her purse, locks her door, and heads out into the evening.

The subway ride over is filled with tourists and locals, the latter with their heads fixed in newspapers or books, and the former looking around like the tunnel underneath the East River is the most amazing thing they’ve ever traveled through in their life.

Rey keeps to herself. Gets off at Union Square, switches at the station, takes the Q train to 57th and walks the rest of the way to Ben’s, which is at an apartment complex just outside of the Upper Eastside. It’s a nice area and Rey’s more than just a little jealous. No doorman at Ben's, so not _that _fancy. She pulls up to the entrance to a tall brick building, buzzes the number for his place and before she can even gather her thoughts, she’s in the elevator and heading up to the 19th floor.

Rey stands before his door—1901. It’s a rich, reddish color, and the numbering is gold. She pauses for a beat, tries to calm her frantically beating heart before she knocks…

And a voice calls from inside, “Let yourself in! I’m just in the kitchen.”

Rey’s face scrunches up at that, but she does as she’s told. _Little strange that I’m coming over for sexy times and he’s in the kitchen… Maybe he’s cleaning? _she thinks before stepping into his apartment—which is huge, by the way. At least three times the size of her own, with hardwood floors, what looks like a carefully decorated interior, and the cutest little corner table that obviously is used for Ben’s things as his wallet and keys are resting there, so she places her purse there too.

Rey keeps her shoes on, even though she notices that it looks like there are slippers by the door for guests. The heels are part of the aesthetic and she’d feel half as confident without them. She’s got great legs, this she knows, and they look even _better _in heels.

Her shoes click down the hallway as she gets a brilliant idea. She decides to ditch the jacket and meet Ben in just her underthings. She’s nervous, so it seems like a brilliant idea. Rey shucks the jacket, walks back to the entrance to hook it by the door, before turning back around to face her destiny.

She manages to find the kitchen on her second try—the first puts her right in the washroom, so she checks her hair and makeup and both are still good, so she straightens up and walks straight into the kitchen. Only to find Ben standing there.

Literally.

Slicing.

A huge fucking salami.

_Oh my, God, _she panics. _He really meant salami and not his dick. Sweet fucking Lord, I need to…_

But it’s too late, Ben starts to turn around as soon as he hears her enter the room, salami in hand as he moves around. Rey feels like the world is moving in slow-motion. It’s like a traffic accident and she’s powerless to stop it. At first, his face is sweet as he fixes her with a smile, then his brain catches up with his automatic gesture as his eyes dip and…

_And…_

“Hi,” she squeaks.

His jaw goes slack, lips parting as if he’d been meaning to say something, only for the words to stop dead on his lips. His eyes flutter as he gives his head a small shake like he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing.

“Salami,” he finally says.

“I thought you meant…” she sputters.

He closes his eyes and snorts a little before turning to put the sausage back on his cutting board. To his credit, it looks delicious, as does the super rustic-looking bread he’s obviously picked up at a bakery. She’d eat the shit out of it if she wasn’t so humiliated.

“I meant the sausage. But I’m flattered you came all the way over here for a lot more than a sandwich,” Ben drawls, clearly more than just a little amused at the situation.

“I thought it was a euphemism!” she cries, cheeks heating with embarrassment. It wasn’t. He didn’t—oh shit! This was so embarrassing and here he was, legitimately making her a sandwich and not at all trying to tempt her with _his_ salami.

Ben laughs a little before holding his arms out. In an effort to hide her embarrassment, she walks over and slowly steps into his embrace. She ducks her head so he can’t see how humiliated she is.

“I’m such an idiot.”

“No, no you’re not. I’m flattered, really.”

“Flattered about what?”

“That you think I’m able to think up something tempting enough bring you over here in your underwear.”

Rey looks up at that. Fixes him with a glare. “You have got to be kidding me. You know, you’re _you, _right?”

“And?”

“And I’ve just been lusting after you for months!” she blurts before her head can catch up to her mouth.

At first, he says nothing and Rey starts to stammer, thinking she’s said something wrong, but he gently hushes her with a soft touch to her lips.

“Tell me more, Rey,” he urges against, lips a hairsbreadth from her own, and she feels that command right down to the tips of her toes.

“Oh, well. I mean…”

“You haven’t thought about it?” he wonders. “We can go back to the sandwich—if you want?”

She glares. “Well, of course, I have. But never with an audience.”

“Ahh, but you should know by now how much I enjoy having an audience of one—tell me. Don’t be shy.”

Rey’s tangles her hand in the fabric of his shirt, breathing deep as his masculine scent wraps around her while she works up enough courage to tell him what he wants.

Rey nibbles her lip, but manages, “At first, you were my secret. You didn’t seem to notice, so I could just watch and make up stories in my mind for how you were, what you liked, how you liked _me…_” she trailed off.

It really was so silly, but then he’d gone and taken his shirt off and she’s about fallen out of her office chair. The obsession had only ramped up from there. And then he’d given her his favorite book. Invited her out for a pastrami sandwich. Taken her on walks through the park. And never pushed too hard, like _he _had been waiting for her all along.

And now she is there, in his kitchen, and he’d warned her—he was a patient man, but he’d get what he wanted. And whatever he’d been doing to her, whatever he is doing to her right now, is absolutely working.

“And does reality match up to the picture you painted in your mind?” he asks as one of his hands slides up her back, over the soft fabric of her bustier, before trailing over the curve of her neck. He gently tilts her head back as he waits for an answer.

“Gosh, does it ever,” she says, pressing her cheek into the solid feel of his palm. He’s like an anchor in a storm and whatever’s brewing between them feels almost chaotic like soon it’ll be billowing out beyond either of their control. She likes that. It excites her. Rey has never felt like this about anyone before—didn’t know this kind of overwhelming passion existed outside of the movies.

But Ben makes her feel things she’d never imagined were possible. _He _feels impossible. But he’s solid and real and she’s in his arms. And, maybe, it’s time for _her _to start working for what she really wants too.

Ben dips his head, and she thinks he’s going to kiss her, which would be wonderful, but it would absolutely distract her from what she wants to say next, which is, “But there are some parts that I wonder about.”

“Hmm?”

“If they live up to the picture I have in my mind,” she clarifies.

“Some _parts_?” his deep voice hitches on the word.

“I mean, I did come here for ‘salami,’” she breathes, and it’s Ben’s turn to blush, but he recovers quickly.

“Well, stay with me. And let me put your mind at ease,” he murmurs.

“Okay,” she whispers. “I did come all this way...”

“And I wouldn’t want this outfit to go to waste,” he adds.

“Certainly not.”

“Did you know that red is my favorite color?”

Rey swallows. “I do now.”

“You look even better than you do in my dreams, and you look fantastic in my dreams,” he admits as Rey realizes that maybe, just maybe, he’s been thinking about _her _just as much as she’s been thinking about him.

He's changed into slacks and a soft, cable-knit sweater since her phone call, and he looks good enough to eat. Rey takes a quick peek down and realizes he’s wearing loafers without socks, which is kind of adorable. And as she watches him, she realises he’s watching her right back.

“Take a turn for me?” he asks.

Rey licks her lips, considers, nods, and pulls away from his arms. She steps back a little, so he can see all of her at once before she slowly turns before his rapt gaze. It’s palpable, the way he looks at her. Her skin prickles, her core clenches, and she starts to understand that, while she’d come over here with every intention of seducing _him, he _was doing a very good god damn job of seducing her back, in his own, quiet, intense way.

“Like it?” she asks.

“Love it,” he assures her.

Rey’s eyes dip again and she realizes just how much he’d enjoyed her little display. She steps close again, presses her stomach into him and _grinds. _And, to her eternal pleasure, Ben lets out a little growl before reaching out to still her.

“Give me a second?” he asks before stepping back and towards his sink to wash his hands. Once that’s finished, Rey kind of shifts from foot to food, wondering what’s coming next when he turns. His big body devours the space between them as he reaches for her, skims his hand over the back of her neck, before his lips find hers.

Ben’s a miraculous sort of kisser. To Rey, it feels like he’s almost imprinting on her soul, kissing her with a grace and thoroughness that leaves her reeling. His lips, she decides, were made for kissing and she has the presence of mind to wonder what other things they might be good for.

Eventually, Ben pulls back to ask, “Do you have…?”

“Protection? In my purse,” she blurts out.

“Perfect,” he says and Rey assumes that means they’re moving to the bedroom, but she underestimates Ben’s intentions—and his strength, as he doesn’t let her go, just slightly turns her around before scooping her off the floor like she weighs nothing.

“Let’s go,” he says, lips pressing against her brow.

He carries her all the way down the hall and she’s able to reach out and grab her purse before he turns and marches them both directly into his bedroom, and _what _a bedroom. Massive king, navy sheets, a gorgeous view of the city, an en suite… but she doesn't take in much more because he’s shifting her in his arms again, setting her on her feet before he stops to take his sweater off.

“Fuck,” Rey whispers without meaning to as his shirt flies off. He really is fucking spectacular. Still has a bit of a tan from the summer, but it’s faded a little. She can count the freckles and moles on his skin and she loves it—wants to trace the path of them with her tongue.

He doesn’t take his pants off, whether to keep control over himself or to make her feel more comfortable, she’s not sure. Just takes a seat on the edge of the bed before holding his hand out to her. Rey lets him pull her close. His hands reach up to pull at the fastenings of her bustier and eventually she turns to give him easier access, but she doesn’t let the fabric fall, just holds it to her chest as she steps away.

With a coy look over her shoulder, she finally lets her bustier fall to the ground before slowly hooking her fingers in the waistband of her panties as she bends, ass high, before she slides them down her legs. She turns to face him, wearing nothing but a pair of heels, some thigh-high stockings, and a smile.

Ben breathes deep, broad chest expanding as if he can’t get enough air in his lungs. His eyes seem like they’re looking everywhere at once as Rey resists the urge to cover herself, but the niggling self-doubt disappears at the disbelieving look on his face, the way he kind of has to run his hand over his jaw like he can’t quite fathom she’s real and right in front of him.

No one’s ever looked at her quite the way Ben’s looking at her now and it makes her feel brave, and powerful and…

“Beautiful,” he manages before reaching out again. Rey takes his hand and lets him pull her between his spread legs. “I was wondering…,” he starts before his words trail off.

“What?” she urges, desperate to know even a little of what he’s thinking.

“I was wondering if you’re open to oral?”

“Giving or receiving?” Rey asks, though she’s a little embarrassed. She’s never been asked this question before, never been given head either, now that she thinks about it, and she starts to wonder whether it’ll be more of the same when Ben interrupts her thoughts.

“Both, but right now, receiving.”

Rey swallows thickly. “Are you asking if you can give me head?”

“No, Rey, I’m begging,” he murmurs.

“Oh,” she replies, feeling a little weak in the knees. “That would be... I would like that?”

“Is that a question?” he smiles.

“No, I just… I’ve never.”

“Fuck,” he curses, which he doesn’t do often, so it catches her off guard. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” she deadpans.

His hand skims over her leg, gently prising her legs apart as he slides his fingers along the inside of her thigh. “Allow me to be the first?”

“Please,” she says, her turn to beg this time.

He looks up at her with a smile before he leans back while pulling her forward. Rey shimmies, heels falling off as she crawls over his big bod, legs spread across his muscular abdomen as she climbs… and climbs…

* * *

**Author's note:** I AM SO FUCKING SORRY! I have to go out and my arms hurt so bad, but I promise I’ll pick this up tomorrow. I love you I love you I love you. I HATE CLIFFHANGERS. I AM SORRY! I literally in so much pain and I’ve got stupid plans, otherwise, I’d finish this. Thank you all for being so wicked awesome! Please forgive any mistakes. I’ll give it a better looking over tomorrow, but seriously, my arms feel like they’re going to fall off.

Soundtrack for this was this [killer 90s playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DXbTxeAdrVG2l) (seriously, I think they went back in time and fished these songs from my brain because so many of my favs are here), but specificially [Sweet Harmony by The Beloved](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-41xQ8ki1Y) (SEXY SAX OH MY GOD. I am a huge synth-pop fan oh and this song issss perfect haha, you go read those lyrics, yes do that hahahaha—it’ll also be the perfect theme song for what comes next HAHAHAHA I’m sorry, I’m losing it). Anyways, I’m done lol. Thanks again! All of your comments have been so sweet and I treasure each and every one!

* * *

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend, give [this post a reblog on Tumblr](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/post/187406019663/diet-coke-by-pacificwanderer-rey-notices-a-hot), or leave a comment in the little box. Thanks for reading!**

**Socials: You can reach me on my Twitter thing for fandom [@pacificwandere1](https://twitter.com/pacificwandere1) but I'm also still on Tumblr [@pacificwanderer](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/). Come give me a shout in either place :)**


	4. Devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out whether Ben's mouth is as talented as she suspects it is. Moving from M to E on this one :)

_#_

_Rey swallows thickly. “Are you asking if you can give me head?”_

_“No, Rey, I’m begging,” he murmurs._

_“Oh,” she replies, feeling a little weak in the knees. “That would be... I would like that?”_

_“Is that a question?” he smiles._

_“No, I just… I’ve never.”_

_“Fuck,” he curses, which he doesn’t do often, so it catches her off guard. “Seriously?”_

_“Seriously,” she deadpans._

_His hand skims over her leg, gently prising her legs apart as he slides his fingers along the inside of her thigh. “Allow me to be the first?”_

_“Please,” she says, her turn to beg this time._

_He looks up at her with a smile before he leans back while pulling her forward. Rey shimmies, heels falling off as she crawls over his big bod, legs spread across his muscular abdomen as she climbs… and climbs…_

He catches her around the middle just as she’s about to crawl further, holds tight, and rolls so that she’s flat on her back and he’s hovering over her before reaching up to grab a pillow from above her head.

“Urm?” she says, whatever that means.

“I’m going to shift down, okay?”

“Okay….” She’s a little unsure as to what he’s doing, but she trusts him.

Ben presses up onto his free hand before shifting his hips and rolling off the side of the bed with coordination that she envies, considering if she’d vaulted off of his bed like he had, she’d have ended up on her ass, or in the wall.

Pillow in hand, he stalks around to the front of the bed, drops the pillow to the floor, slips to the ground and looks at her from the edge. She shifts onto the backs of her arms and looks down at him. From this position, she can see the whole naked length of her body—save the stockings—while he looks on. His lips quirk, eyes trailing over her once again, before settling on her legs.

She’s just about to wiggle down when he reaches out, grabs her by the ankles and gives her a little tug which catches her off guard so, of course, she sputters, slips to her back, and ends up in a floppy mess with her legs on either side of him off the edge of the bed.

“Graceful,” he comments.

“You should be used to it by now,” she says back tartly before edging back up onto her arms to glare. Except it doesn’t work, because now he’s right between her legs, mouth and lips and tongue inches away from her sex. On his knees, at the edge of _his_ bed. For _her._ The sight alone almost feels like it could make her come.

She loses her faux anger immediately as the worry settles in. “Are you sure…?”

“Yes.”

“But what about your knees?”

“I’m a big boy,” he smiles up from between her legs. “I can manage.”

Rey takes a breath before she catches her lip between her teeth as Ben cocks his head to the side and considers all that’s before him. He looks so serious, like he’s planning out exactly how he wants to touch her. He reaches out first, eyes connecting with hers as if he’s looking for permission. Rey gives him a little smile which he returns before she nods.

He doesn’t need more than that. His big hands slide up the insides of her thighs, pressing firmly along the stockings before slipping onto her skin. His left hand joins the right as he slowly rolls one stocking, and then the other from her body, which is really considerate of him as the bands around the top were starting to dig into her legs.

His hand slips up again, big and broad and warm, before gently skimming over her pelvis, like he’s getting a feel for her. She likes that too. Seems as if he’s taking his time to get to know what she feels like—what she likes. He watches her face, for every breath, every little hesitation, every smile, studying her reactions as he explores her.

It makes her feel treasured and beautiful in a way she’s not experienced before. He’s so… attentive, it’s almost overwhelming. Eventually, his hand dips and he runs a finger along the seam of her sex. Rey can feel how wet she is and is a little embarrassed by her desire, but he seems to revel in it.

“God, you’re a dream,” he whispers hoarsely.

Rey doesn't know what to say to that, so she lets out a little laugh and replies with a “Thanks.”

A finger gently slicks over her clit, massaging as he watches her.

“Ohh…” _That _makes her whimper.

His fingers trail low, slip inside, curl _just so. That _makes her moan.

And when he dips his head, breath warm against her sensitized skin as his tongue flicks out… _That _makes her feel so sublime that she has to cover her mouth to keep from crying out—which he notices.

“You don’t… I mean, you don’t have to be quiet here.”

“Hmm?” Rey manages.

“The walls are reinforced, so the neighbors can’t hear anything. You can be as loud or as quiet as you like.”

“I might scare you,” she warns. Rey was normally pretty vocal and she could tell by the way he was touching her, and at how fucking astronomically amazing his tongue felt against her cunt, that she would be _really _loud if she let herself.

“Never. Show me what you like,” he murmurs before dipping low again.

The flat of his tongue slides along the seam of her sex before slipping over her clit and _that _sends a jolt of sensation through her that she’d not expected. It was different from touching herself. Different from someone else touching her, too. The warm slick pleasure as he licks over her clit, tongue swirling, rolling, flicking. Every so often, the soft press of his nose would catch her attention as it rubbed against her, and she _loved _that.

He was unfuckingbelievably talented, and he seemed to know exactly what she wanted before even she knew she wanted it. If she’d know that being eaten out felt this good, she’d have started asking about it on the first fucking date. She was breathless. Hands clutched tight around the dark fabric of his bedspread, heels digging into his mattress as he held her _exactly _where he wanted her—one hand under her ass, the other firmly on her thigh.

Rey is spread, held, beyond aroused, and _very _loud. Ben dips his tongue and slides it into her core, slowly thrusting before rolling it back up her slick opening before darting it back into his mouth. His lips press into her, worrying her clit between his full lips before giving one, soft _suck._

“Oh… _Fuck,_” she moans, and she almost thought she felt him smile against her. His fingers join his mouth and all at once he was fucking her with his hand while loving her with his mouth, and the combined sensation of him inside of her, and his mouth on her was way too much.

Rey’s hands shoot out, threading through the thick length of his hair to hold tight, to pull—to hold him exactly where she wants him as her core clenches, as her body shimmers—as his mouth and hand fuck her through the best orgasm of her damn life.

And she screams, oh God, does she ever scream. Screams his name like it’s a lifeline, moans as he keeps licking her, pulling out every drop of pleasure from her body as he slowly devours until she's entirely spent. With one final flick of his tongue, he pulls back a little only to press a slick kiss on the inside of her leg before giving her a smile.

Her legs shake a little as she finally comes back to herself. “That was… I don’t even know if I have the words for what that was,” she says.

“That bad? I’ll redouble my efforts,” he teases.

“Oh, hush. It’s a wonder you can still hear after how loud I was,” she says before noticing how flushed her skin is. Her nipples are so hard it’s practically obscene and she can just make out the glimmer of her own slickness and Ben’s spit against her thigh. And he looks similarly affected. His lips are even more plush than normal, with a blush dusting his skin that reaches all the way to his chest. He looks good enough to eat—and Rey thinks that she just _might _indulge in that thought!

_I have never been so wet in my entire fucking life,_ she thinks. And it’s the truth, but the night is far from over.

“Ready for another?” he askes, not bothering to move from where he’s kneeled.

“You mean more than once?” Rey manages. Is he talking about making her come again? Because yes, and please, are the first words that come to mind, but there’s no way he means… her thoughts trail off suddenly as Ben purposefully wipes his mouth, stares at his fingers for a moment, sticks one long digit between his lips, and methodically pulls the taste of her into his mouth. It is so distracting that she totally doesn’t hear what he asked her.

“Uhhh… What?” she asks.

“Hmm?” he murmurs around a finger.

“What did you mean, 'more than once'?” he asks, not understanding what she'd meant.

“I just… I mean, you’re planning on making me come more than once?”

“Yeah… if I can? If that’s alright with you?” he looks confused. She _is _confused. Just what kind of saint was she about to have sex with?

“I’ve just never been with anyone that gave a shit whether I had multiples. Normally that’s a… Well, that’s something I do on my own.” She can feel her cheeks heating up, which is so silly considering he’d just had his head between her legs, his mouth on her clit, and his fingers in her.

“So, you’ve never come while someone’s inside you?” he asks slowly like he’s turning over the possibility of what that means in his mind.

Rey shakes her head. “Not by anything that I wasn’t erm… masturbating with, if that’s what you mean.”

“That is decidedly not what I mean. Well, let’s see if we can make this a night of firsts, shall we?” Evidently, he’s taken this all as a challenge, or an opportunity to make up for Rey’s shitty sexual encounters, either way, Rey was most definitely game.

“Oh… _let’s,_” she replies before scooting to the edge of the bed. “But first, you’re a little too dressed and someone’s peeking out from your waistband.”

And by peeking out she meant that the flushed tip of his cock was quite obviously sticking out from the top of his pants, tip slick with precum already. Rey swallows, tongue darting out to wet her lips as she stares. She must stare for a little too long because his shifts to the side a little and she looks up to see him peeking back at her.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Yes, just impressed.”

“With?”

“The amount of dick that’s sticking out of your pants.”

Ben laughs. “Is that right?”

“Yeah, most definitely. Just wondering how I’m going to be able fit it all in my mouth.”

“In your mouth?” he parrots, like the idea that she’d like to suck his cock hadn’t even crossed his mind. Jesus, she could fall in love with him for that alone! He seems to be all give and no take, which is about as far from Rey’s own experiences as she can remember.

“Yeah, if I’m getting multiples, then so are you. Fair’s fair, and all. We have to be equal partners in this,” she explains like she needs an excuse to suck on his cock. She doesn’t, but she sure does like the way his jaw tightens, the way his fist curls—just a little, like he’s resisting the urge to reach down, tilt her head back, and kiss her.

He likes her a lot, it seems, and she sure does like him. Was he trying to impress her? Because he’d had her at Diet Coke, so there wasn’t much else he really needed to do. And he’d been pretty much a sure thing when he’d stopped over at her work just to ask about her and to leave her his—and _her—_favorite book.

She blinks, looking at him again as she begins to understand that she'd definitely gotten her impressions all wrong, she realizes that now as she stares into eyes and sees they’re fucking molten. He’s looking at her like he wants to devour her, bit by bit, and he literally just _had _devoured her. He wants her. Bad. And here she is, teasing him. And he is holding back, _for her._

That just won't do.

Eyes locked with his, her lips part as she reaches out and fumbles with the button of his pants, slowly pulling the fabric away from his swollen dick as she unzips carefully. He isn't wearing underwear and, from the looks of it, he isn't circumcised either, which doesn't bother her one bit.

The long length of him curls in front of her head, shifting as it’s released from its confines. And it is a nice dick. Not that a dick could ever be like pretty or anything, but his is long, thick, curves wonderfully, and has a thick head with the most enticing vein running down the length of it. She wants to trace that with her tongue, and she will. She absolutely will.

Ben reaches down to scratch at the inside of his legs and his balls shift—trim, proportionate to the rest of him—yeah, okay, so he is pretty much perfect in the dick and balls department, and everywhere else, for that matter. Rey _lucked out._

“Are you certain—” he starts.

“I am,” she finishes. “I think you’ve got about the nicest looking dick I’ve ever seen—not that I have seen _that _many, or anything,” she rambles a little because she’s talking about his dick and it’s a little silly and, okay, so maybe she’s also a little nervous too.

Ben clears his throat. “That’s good to hear. I mean, it doesn’t matter? Uh… Thanks?”

She laughs, and then he laughs, and then they’re kind of caught up in the absurdity of first-time sex and nakedness and general awkwardness and all at once it’s fine again.

“Ben, I’m going to suck on your cock now, okay?”

“Please,” he urges. His legs spread a little as he plants his feet firmly, and she realizes that he means to stand up through this. _Can _he stand up while she sucks his dick? She’s kind of intrigued by the thought of him standing there with her mouth around his cock, so while normally she’d expect him to sit, or lay down, she’s going to see this through to the end because the prospect of watching as his legs tense, or seeing as his ass tightens when he comes is just too enticing to miss out on.

So, Rey reaches out, her hand caressing over the silky length of him as she leans forward, slips her lips around the head of his cock, relaxes her throat, and sucks as much of him into her mouth as she can…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Blah blah blah practice safe sex and talk to your partners! For the purposes of this story, that’s a little more serious than I want to take things lol. Okay, so real talk. I’ve got a billion things to do this week, and my arms hurt like a motherfucker, so I swear I’m not like dragging this on for funsies. My energy is zerooooo, but I’ll get to the fuckin’, or maybe I only promised head? I can’t remember lol. I finished the first scene, and I’ll do my best to get the rest of this up this week as I work through kinktober (which is really just me trying to force myself to write).

Thanks all for being so sweet and for reading 😊 Enjoy the week! Please excuse any typos. I've been at the computer for waaaay tooooo long.

* * *

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend, give [this post a reblog on Tumblr](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/post/187406019663/diet-coke-by-pacificwanderer-rey-notices-a-hot), or leave a comment in the little box. Thanks for reading!**

**Socials: You can reach me on my Twitter thing for fandom [@pacificwandere1](https://twitter.com/pacificwandere1) but I'm also still on Tumblr [@pacificwanderer](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/). Come give me a shout in either place :)**


	5. deeper and deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben continue their bedroom story. Things get explicit. Then, sandwiches.

**Author's note: I definitely wrote all of this while listening to Madonna's Erotica and Bedtime Stories, in case you're looking for a soundtrack.**

* * *

#

_“_ _Ben, I’m going to suck on your cock now, okay?”_

_“Please,” he urges. His legs spread a little as he plants his feet firmly, and she realizes that he means to stand up through this. Can he stand up while she sucks his dick? She’s kind of intrigued by the thought of him standing there with her mouth around his cock, so while normally she’d expect him to sit, or lay down, she’s going to see this through to the end because the prospect of watching as his legs tense, or seeing as his ass tightens when he comes is just too enticing to miss out on._

_So, Rey reaches out, her hand caressing over the silky length of him as she leans forward, slips her lips around the head of his cock, relaxes her throat, and sucks as much of him into her mouth as she can…_

* * *

He’s too long for her to fit all of his cock into her mouth, at least, not without gagging, which she definitely does not want to do. But she makes up for her inability to deepthroat with her tight grip, stroking in tandem with the gentle pull of her mouth.

And, God, isn’t he just the most encouraging lover ever. Praise spills from his full lips and makes her flush just as much as her actions. It shouldn’t surprise her, given how much they love to talk together, but it’s different when he’s feeding you praise when his cock is _inside _your mouth.

She loves it, though. Loves the way he reaches out and takes her hair in his hand, pulling just a little as she gets accustomed to his length and girth, taking more and more of him into her mouth as she moves. He’s silky smooth against her tongue and she likes the taste of him—a little salty, but also something that’s just so Ben she’s pretty certain she’ll be dreaming about the taste of his cock for the rest of her damn life.

His pants fall down to the ground and Rey’s free hand slides up along his muscular leg and grips into his ass, holding him _right _where she wants him as she sucks. And he talks her through it, tells her how he’s been dreaming about this moment for a long time, and how it’s so much better than what he’d been able to dream up.

Her hand slips low and gently fondles his sac as he trips over his words. And soon, she’s so lost to the rhythm that she’s surprised when he asks her to stop.

“More of that and I’ll be finishing before I want to,” he explains, which had kind of been her intention, so Rey stares up at him with a bit of a pout which earns her a smile.

“But what if I wanted you to finish?”

His eyebrow quirks. “I’ve got a promise to keep.”

“Hmm?”

“Multiples. And, besides, I’m free all evening,” he assures her.

“I guess that’s a good enough reason, then,” Rey agrees, suddenly breathless at the thought of spending all night with him, like this. After a beat, she slides from the bed, goes to retrieve her discarded purse, and pulls a few condoms from inside while he kicks his pants off from around his heels.

“I guessed extra large,” she says before holding the foil packages out to him. She gives his dick a look. “I guessed right.”

“You did,” he agrees before taking the condoms in hand.

They both move to the bed and Rey lays down while Ben stands at the end. It’s always a little awkward waiting for someone to put on protection, but Rey waits and tries to lay as sexily as possible while Ben tears a foil wrapper open with his big hands. Rey lays back on her arm and watches as he rolls the condom down his cock with one hand before giving one last pump.

_Fuck, _she thinks. Wouldn’t she love to watch him fuck his own hand; yes, she would, thank you very much. But, for right now, their pleasure would be shared. Though, staring at his cock, Rey realizes just how fucking massive he is and gets a little concerned that it may be a problem.

Ben walks over to her side of the bed while Rey’s brain trips over the thought of his cock and, instead of hovering over her, he slides onto his back beside her.

“I thought maybe you’d like to be on top,” he explains while Rey stares at the whole length of his body. Okay, so he’s pretty massive everywhere. That construction work _really_ did do his body good.

Her eyes trail from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, catching on the wide expanse of his chest as he breathes—the flush that runs down his neck and further—the discernable muscles of his abdomen—for fuck’s sake, _actual _abs—to the protruding length of his dick, just hovering there, wrapped up and waiting like a delicious present that’s all for her.

A lot of Ben caught her off guard. His sweetness. How he _really _saw her, really listened. How he seemed to know her own thoughts and desires before she even realized it herself, and this was just an extension of his own intense affection and attention. It was potent, that was for sure.

“I hadn’t thought of it, but now that I do, I actually would like that,” she says before shimming off of her back and onto her knees.

His mattress is really soft, so she sinks a little as she shuffles closer to his big body, nearly falls face-first into his stomach, but manages to catch herself with a hand on his chest.

“Sorry,” she says with a sigh. Just once, she’d like to be smooth and like put together, but that’s just not in the cards for Rey and, besides, at least she gets to grope his chest this way.

Which she does—hard, warm, a little slick from his sweat. She likes the way his nipples harden as her hand passes over his skin, the little goosebumps that crop up in the wake of her touch. He’s so responsive and as her attention shifts to his dick, it flexes—which means _he _flexed his dick just as her eyes passed over it.

“Nice trick,” she murmurs.

“Just wait till you see what it can do when it’s inside you,” he teases back.

Rey has to catch her breath after that. Bites her lip as she stares before carefully shifting over his abdomen. He’s packed with muscle, so her legs have to stretch wide. She’s quite certain he must be able to feel how wet she is, and she’s fighting embarrassment over the fact because she is _really _fucking wet.

He doesn’t comment or tease though, maybe sensing her embarrassment, just reaches out and gently trails two fingers along the seam of her sex before gently massaging her clit—and it’s just so _good, _the way he rolls her slickness up from her core and smooths it over that sensitive nub, the way he knows _exactly _how to touch her.

“Much more of that, and I’ll be coming on your fingers,” she breathes.

Ben laughs. “Let’s save it for my cock,” he suggests and Rey _really _likes the idea. Her hips shift down, his dick rubbing up against her as she tries to get into the right position.

She reaches down, hand on his cock as she announces, “Okay, I’m going to do this.”

“Go slow,” he suggests.

“Right,” she says before taking a deep breath. Rey lines the tip of him with her entrance and shifts forward, willing her body to relax as he presses within.

And she was fucking right that he’d be _a lot _to take. Not only is he long, but he’s thick, so as she presses down with her hips, he stretches her _wide. _Rey closes her eyes and really forces herself to relax and just _feel_ as he slides inside.

Her hands are firm on his abdomen as she moves on him. Instead of fighting the stretch or the press of his length, she lets herself just sink onto him, really enjoys the feeling of him spreading her body as his cock rubs up against every needy place inside her, sliding deeper and deeper.

She can feel the way his breath hitches as she takes more of his cock inside, the shimmer of his muscles as he forces himself to lay still for her. She wonders if his suggestion for her to be on top is as much about him wanting to draw out his own pleasure as it is giving her control of the situation. Ben seems to enjoy drawing things out, heightening the tension until he _finally _breaks.

Months of their teasing Diet Coke dates made her wonder, but feeling him like this, right now, makes her realize how much he enjoys making himself wait—to a point.

Eventually, he bottoms out within her, and they both release a groan in tandem because it’s a _lot. _Every shimmy, every shift, she can feel it so deep inside that it’s almost too much. Rey slips her hands up and presses firmly against his chest as she tries to shift her body up, but she misjudges herself and ends up dropping back down onto him a little harder than she’d intended, but instead of feeling bad it’s _just_…

_“Oh, fuck,_” she breathes.

Ben moans, hands coming up to land on her hips. “Do that again,” he urges her with a tight squeeze.

So, she does. Knees pressing into the mattress, hands planted firmly on him, as she lifts her hips before dropping back down _hard. _Oh, they _both _like the feel of that. His legs spread a little and shift upward as she moves, making it easier for her to get the angle that they both want.

Her hands dig into his skin a little as she finds her rhythm, bouncing on his cock as they both pant. He shifts his hips, rising his body to meet her movements, punctuating the slick movements of her body with thrusts of his own.

It feels electric and heightens her pleasure so much that she’s pretty much losing all sense of herself, of time, of space, of anything other than the feel of him in her and on her and around her.

He purrs, whispers that she looks like a goddess. That he loves watching her tits bounce—and his hand on her breast, thumbing her nipple as she grinds down onto him is all the confirmation she needs of that.

Her hair is a mess, fallen right out of her chignon and right into her eyes. She feels like some wild, wanton creature, and when Ben reaches out and gently strums her clit in time with the movement of her hips, she feels like she can fly.

“Fuck, _Ben,_” she whines.

“What do you want, baby?” he whispers, the endearment slipping from his lips and shimmering right through her. _God, _she likes it when he calls her baby. She’d never liked nicknames before, but when _he _says it, it makes her feel special like she’s someone _he _thinks is special. And it gets her _this close _to coming.

“More,” is all she can manage.

And he gives it to her, smile on his lips, eyes glued to her body, as his fingers slip between them both, slick and firm against her as he pulls up her desire from between her legs, swirling against her clit as she tried to chase her release.

“Are you going to come for me, baby?” he purrs, and Rey realizes all at once that _he knows _what he’s doing, that her reaction is absolutely giving her away.

Her fingers dig into him, holding tight as her body slips out of her control. It’s not Rey or Ben, but something that’s infinitely more precious and connected. They almost share one mind as he rucks up into her, fingers stroking as she just moans. Her body flutters, clenches around him, as sensation shimmers from her core.

“So close, so close, so close,” she babbles as her eyes fall shut.

Ben laughs a little, which rumbles right through her as her head falls back, as she presses _tight, _as his fingers slide _just so. _And, finally, she finds that center within herself, a strange calm moment before the pleasure blooms so strongly that she can’t even scream. Her mouth opens wide, wordless as her orgasm hits _hard._

Her core tightens, gripping his cock as her hips grind into him. His fingers tease, guiding her through her orgasm. It feels so _different _when he’s inside her, so much more than she’d expected. It draws out her pleasure in the most delicious ways, makes her entire body feel like it’s alive with the pleasure they’re giving each other.

The sensation rolls from deep within and, finally, she moans loudly, groans out how fucking good he makes her feel. How good his _cock _feels. How badly she’s wanted to fuck him. How he’s so big and hard and _good _and how good he makes her feel. She’s beyond control, her mouth spills every one of her deep, dark desires to him. And he guides her through it all.

It’s wild. Wicked. Addictive. She’s going to be thinking about this for the rest of her life and she _knows _that she’ll be able to feel him on her body—_in _her—even when they’re done. He shifts, pressing up hard into her, drawing out the last lingering moments of her pleasure as she tries to catch her breath.

His eyes are molten as she finally comes back to herself and looks down at him. He looks like he’s just as wild for her as she is for him.

“Ben,” she whimpers. It’s all she can say. What else can she say? Thanks for the amazing orgasm, I think you’ve ruined me for all men?

But he seems to understand. He reaches up and gently traces along her jaw and finally over her lips. Her mouth opens invitingly and her fingers slip inside. She can taste herself. She sucks _hard._

His voice is hoarse as he tells her, “I’m going to put you underneath me.”

“Please,” she replies. This time, it’s her turn to beg. The thought of every inch of him pressing up hard and hot against every inch of her is too delicious to resist.

He holds her tight, rolls with her as they change positions. He doesn’t pull out, just presses tightly as he shifts. He’s so fucking hard inside her and he must be close. His body is hot, shimmering with sweat has he stares down on her. He looks like a heathen god come to claim her and she’s entirely entranced by his dark gaze, the hot press of his body, the way he _moves._

Her legs come up and curl around him, almost on their own, and he’s so broad that linking her heels is a challenge, but she manages. The tilt of her hips heightens the sensation of his thrusts and makes it easier for him to find the angle that he wants. Now, it’s his turn. And, while he is firm and purposeful, he isn’t selfish in what he takes from her body.

His eyes dart across her face, watching to see what turns her on, what makes her feel good. Almost as if her pleasure is giving him just as much of a high as his dick inside her. Rey lets her head fall back, arcs her back, and holds tight with her legs as he fucks her. They pant together as he moves. Ben leans in to whisper against her neck, lips tripping over her skin as he tells her just how good she feels, how tight and slick and hot and perfect.

Finally, his movements stutter, his shift as he presses hard, and Rey’s gaze locks with his as Ben’s lips part on a moan.

“F-fuck, Rey,” he curses, and she loves it. His hips press tight, hold for a long beat before he slowly retreats only to press back with one last _hard _thrust before he comes apart before her eyes.

He comes so thoroughly, voice low and hoarse as he groans, body pressing tight, cock pulsing, that she almost feels like they’re sharing his pleasure. It’s intense. Their connection so consuming that it’s almost scary. He gently grinds into her, drawing out the last moments of his orgasm as he shifts his hips with a few final, shallow thrusts.

And then it’s over. And they pause for a moment as reality settles on their shoulders.

“That was…” Ben starts.

“Really fucking amazing,” Rey finishes.

Ben gives Rey a quick kiss before slipping out of her and rolling to the side to take a moment. Rey’s about to roll over and kind of snuggle up beside him, but her stomach rumbles so loudly that it distracts them both.

Ben chuckles before rubbing the back of his hand over his face. “So, salami?”

“Didn’t we just….?” Rey starts to say.

“I mean the sandwich, this time,” he explains.

“Is clothing optional?”

“Definitely. Though, bonus points if you wear one of my shirts.”

“Hmm, deal. Shower?”

“Shower,” Ben agrees.

Ben slips off of his big bed and helps Rey to her feet when she slides to the edge, takes her hand as they enter his bathroom, and holds her close throughout the shower. After the shower, they’re half-dressed and hungry in the kitchen, with Rey pressed up into the counter snacking on cheese while Ben makes a sandwich over her shoulders.

It’s awkward, but neither seems to be an inch further apart than necessary. Rey holds a piece of cheese up close to Ben’s mouth and he plucks it from her fingers.

“You’re not going to be hungry for salami if you keep eating all of the cheese,” Ben chides.

“Shows what you know. I’m _always _hungry for salami.”

“I see that you’re willing to come all the way for Brooklyn for it, so I believe you.”

“Well, I came for _this,_” she says before giving a pointed bump with her ass against his front. “But I’ll take both.”

Ben laughs and kisses the top of her head. “Duly noted. Will come from Brooklyn for dick _and _cured meats.”

Rey kisses along his jaw. “You must know that food is the key to my heart.”

“And Diet Coke.”

“Well, it’s hard to resist Diet Coke when your friendly neighborhood construction worker likes to pound cans of the stuff while half-naked.”

Ben shrugs before slathering a piece of bread with butter. “Have to get that cute officer worker’s attention, somehow.”

“I mean, it worked.”

“Eventually.”

“Worth the wait,” Ben adds, pressing tight against her ass. “More than worth the wait.”

Rey looks up and raises an eyebrow. “Sandwiches. Then we can work on what’s going on between your legs.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, lip curling as he continues with buttering and assembling.

When he’s finally done, Rey hops up onto the countertop while Ben heads to the fridge to grab two cans. Ben plops the sandwiches down on a plate and places them at her side before pressing between her legs. Rey obliges by spreading wide and hooking her legs around him as best she can, holding him close as they laugh and eat, tangled up as they enjoy their sandwiches and Diet Cokes.

* * *

**MOAR Author's notes: **happy fuckin trailer day! Thank you all for reading and for your comments (which I'm gonna answer now). Had a lot of fun with this little story, so thank you all for making this so much fun :)

* * *

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend, give [this post a reblog on Tumblr](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/post/187406019663/diet-coke-by-pacificwanderer-rey-notices-a-hot), or leave a comment in the little box. Thanks for reading!**

**Socials: You can reach me on my Twitter thing for fandom [@pacificwandere1](https://twitter.com/pacificwandere1) but I'm also still on Tumblr [@pacificwanderer](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/). Come give me a shout in either place :)**


End file.
